2013-02-03 A Watery Situation
Most mutants that you hear about have amazing abilities and powers. Some are good and some are evil. The ones you don't hear about often are the ones that are either uninteresting or ineffective. Rufus Ennis' mutant gene brought scales over half of his face and caused him widespread pain, both when they grew on his body and each and every day at school for the four torturous years until his graduation brought a sweet release. His bane was a football player who went by the name of Jim Lewis-quarterback, dated the cheerleader, had a 4.0, and was a mean son of a bitch. For 15 years now, Rufus has stewed over Lewis through nights of mopping floors at a local textile manufacturing plant. A lot of alone time, which was honestly the only job Rufus could probably get given his scaly skin. But he liked it-at first-no one to talk to, no one to bug him. Do a good job, clock out at 6am. No one to bug him. But those long nights by himself with only an StarkPod to keep him busy were lonely. Nothing for lonely men to do but think. And think, he did, for fifteen years. Eventually it drove him mad and he knew he needed revenge. _____ Black Canary was just on the tail end of monitor duty when the call came in, just in time for her replacement to take over so she can come out and help. In costume and with her leather jacket on, the blonde is standing huddled by a group of policemen, trying to get a sitrep from the city's finest. Details are sketchy and Dinah winds up standing there, sighing in frustration. "Alright. Thanks anyhow," she says with a smile and a bit of a wave before turning to face the harbor. Darnit, what she wouldn't give for telescopic vision or super hearing at this moment. Anything on the water is right in Aspen's domain. Or so she though. Until she she got here and realized how *nasty* the water is. "This is Fathom." She says into the JLA communicator that works underwater. "I... think I'm on the scene? It's hard to make anything out down here... Ugggh. I need a hot shower after this." Green Arrow hitched a ride out with Black Canary and is standing near her as they look out over the water. He has his bow slung up on his shoulder and a pair of binoculars to his eyes as he tries to spot something on the yacht. He lifts his other hand to tap the communicator to respond to Aspen, "Damn corporations just can't help themselves but muck up the water. Cheaper to buy politicians to pass loose environmental laws." He pauses during his rant and then reports over to Canary. "I can't see a thing from here. Apparently everyone is staying down below and off the deck." Did someone say telescopic vision or superhearing? Superman lands next to Black Canary and cuts a frustrated face. "Nothing, huh?" He stops a moment and peers at the boat. "Whoever the gunman is, he's holding the hostage tight. Guns pressed right up to the head. They're in the main cabin." He sighs. "Worried about spooking them." "We read you Aspen. Superman and Canary are here. So is Green Arrow. We have a lone gunman holding one hostage on a yacht. You're about 40 yards away, straight up stream. About 100 yards from the southern bank." Superman doesn't use metric, apparently. Who knew? "What's everyone think? We need to be careful with this one." Black Canary turns her head to regard Green Arrow, his commentary getting her to smirk despite how serious this is. "Maybe you'll get lucky and you can take out that frustration on some bad guys." Her smile slips as soon as Superman speaks, his words bringing her back to reality. This is not a time for being amused. "If Fathom can get in underwater she might be able to cut power to the ship's interior, buy us some cover..." Her arms fold under her chest as she considers that. "It's either that or we just come barreling in and risk the lives of innocents." "Copy that." Aspen replies, making her way up the river at Superman's direction until she's under the boat, fingertips sliding against the bow. "I'm under the boat now. We need something to get that gun off the hostage. I don't want to startle him and make him twitch that trigger finger." "Maybe Fathom can get the yacht closer to us so they don't notice?" Green Arrow looks at his teammates with a raised eyebrow over the domino mask. "Then we can get over there quietly and quickly. Have a chance to take him by surprise perhaps?" Superman nods to Canary after Aspen speaks, "That's a good plan, but I'm worried if we spook this guy he'll just pull the trigger." Which is the same sentiment Aspen is mentioning. "From what I understand he didn't make a call to the police and hasn't made any demands. That tells me this is personal." Superman perks up as Green Arrow speaks as if he's just got an idea, but they're interrupted by a fastly approaching agent. "We've got a line open to him via Lewis' cell. We're going to start negotiations. He saw Superman approach and knows that the league is here. He said he'll only talk to one of you," he points to Green Arrow and Canary. "He said-uh-Superman was too 'white bread' for his tates, whatever that means." The agent looks embarrassed to say the words, but it's information they need." "Yeah, I should be able to move it without him noticing." Aspen says when Green Arrow makes the suggestion. "Especially if he's on the phone. Maybe you can get him worked up enough to pace or something. Anything to get that gun off of the guy." It only takes a small amount of Aspen's concentration to start to sloooooowly move the boat closer towards the shore. Green Arrow can't help but laugh. "I guess Mom and Apple Pie doesn't sit well with our gunman, Supes." He shrugs and offers his hand. "I'll talk to him although I can't promise that I am the most diplomatic one here by a long shot. Don't mistake liberal for completely soft hearted." Superman gives Green Arrow a knowing look at the Emerald Archer takes the phone. Superman steps away, so the gunman cannot hear him radioing Aspen. "Aspen, as you're moving it, can you do us a favor, and ever so slightly sort of tilt the angle towards us so we can get a visual? Maybe Green Arrow could get a gas arrow in there?" "Hello?" a nervous voice says on the phone. "Who is this?" "So you're going to encourage Arrow into trying to stick his arrow into a tiny space, hmmm," Dinah quickly and quietly quips, her tone kept level. Dead-pan. "And you do know if that he makes it in we will never hear the end of it, yes?" Even as she speaks she slips behind Oliver and starts to go through his selection of arrows, not stopping until she pulls out one that she thinks might be a gas arrow. "Is this the right one," she asks while showing him it, the projectile held over the Emerald Archer's shoulder so he can see. "Not a problem. This boat's not that bit." Aspen replies to Superman. Really, it's the fine control that takes more concentration than controlling that much water. She lets the boat rock gently, slowly tilting it to try to give those on the docks a better view while also dropping the water level of the whole area as well. "This is Green Arrow. Who am I talking to?" Green Arrow props the phone against his shoulder and braced with his cheek as he gives a slight shake of his head to Canary. He reaches with his left hand, letting his fingers run over the ends of the arrows, and then pulling out then tapping the gas arrow. He shakes his head again though towards Canary taking the arrow out. Obviously the gunmen can see them. Aspen turns the ship just so and it gives a glimpse to the inside. "Great job, Fathom, that's perfect." It's hard to make out at this distance but there are definitely two figures in there. The angle, however, isn't great. Superman speaks in hushed tones again, hoping only Ollie, Dinah, and Aspen can hear him. "I need to get Arrow up in the air to get it through the angle on the window." Ollie will hear it, the disgruntled grunt from Dinah at being warned off from pulling the arrow free from the quiver. Okay, Superman will hear it as well, damn his hearing. "This is not going to be fun," she whispers to the archer before stepping back, looking at the boat and then up to Superman. "Do it. But don't you break him, Superman..." Aspen will hear that because someone forgot her coms are on. "I'm sure that Superman can be very gentle." There's an almost teasing note to Aspen's voice, though most of her attention is on the tense situation above. Green Arrow waves off Superman as well. He turns so that his back is to the yacht as if a cold wind just cut through him and he turned to avoid the wind. He covertly covers the mouth piece of the phone and then whispers extremely softly trusting that Superman's super hearing will pick it up. "He wanted to talk. Let me talk to him first before we life me up in the air like a stage production of Peter Pan. He can see us and know something is going on." Superman reddens when Canary speaks, and reddens more when Aspen does. He simply nods to Arrow. "Are you still there?" the voice on the phone asks. "What do you want? There's nothing you can do, right now. I just want you to know that this man deserves to die for what he did. What he did to me and everyone like me." The archer's leaned into as Dinah waits this all out, her expression held in check. "This is not how I was hoping tonight would pan out," she says to no one in particular. While Oliver deals with the call she listens as much as she can but is unable to hear the person on the other end. Aspen can't hear the conversation, and can only hold the boat in place and wait for any signal that the gun is of of the hostage. Then she could totally capsize the boat if need be. "I'm still here. Just tell me your name, alright? Maybe there is nothing I can do, but I like to have a name with a voice I talk to. Trust me, I drive help desk people crazy when I call about getting on the internet." Green Arrow turns back towards the water and walks over towards the banks. He crouches down on one knee and rests his spare hand in the water. He tries a basic make shift code to Aspen. One finger for no. Two for yes. Hopefully she watched old Star Trek episodes. "I...I just wanted you to know, before he died....and before you swooped in to arrest or kill me, that this bastard gets what he deserves..." The voice is sounding more panicked and agitated. "Arrow," Superman says quietly, looking worried. The longer they wait, the more worried Superman is becoming, clearly. Superman's worry is joined by that of Dinah who is giving Oliver a look that all but screams at him to hurry up and make up his mind and /do something/. Even though she's growing impatient she's at least able to be quiet, whatever she might be thinking only allowed to be said via expression. Green Arrow stays by the water's edge as he talks to the guys. "Look, you think that we couldn't just swoop in there and stop you before you shot any one? Hello, McFly. Faster than a speeding bullet?" He glances towards Superman and nods once before looking back at the yacht. "This is your chance to tell is what is happening. Later there will be shooting, probably some screaming, scrubbing, and generally just a bad day by all. What is it going to hurt you to tell me your name, what your beef is with Richy Rich over there, and let me know what is happening? Trust me, I don't trust the rich either. Lazy bums in their ivory towers and all." Aspen can't hear the caller, and there's a whole lot of quiet going on over there. "It's way too quiet up there." Aspen says over her comms. The water at Ollie's fingertips starts a slow whirl and then stops. Then goes the other way, and stops. She hears him. Superman sighs and shakes his head at Arrow and finds himself really wishing Canary had taken the phone. Motherly instinct and all that. To make matters worse, there is no response to Ollie's comment. There's simply a click. Suddenly, Superman can see it about to happen with his x-ray vision! "Aspen!" he yells, just as the man looks to be pulling the trigger. Dinah eyes Superman in shock when he yells, the sudden way he does so causing her to jump a bit and actually collide with Arrow. "Damn... sorry," she almost yells out herself, face going red. "This is not doing much for my nerves, all this not knowing..." "THen why the Hell call me, you little...." Green Arrow shakes his head and chucks the phone over his shoulder. He loosens the bow on his shoulder and draws an arrow. He aims it over towards the yacht. He waits for Aspen to shake it or hopefully cause the man to lift the weapon away from the head. When Superman cries out like that, Aspen figures that they're out of options. The boat heaves beneath Rufus' feet, then tilts upwards with a speed that is definitely not natural, as Aspen tries to knock him off his feet and give Ollie a potential shot. BAM! The gun fires just after the entire boat lurches and as Ollie's arrow is in mid-flight. Superman speeds away to the boat and Ollie's shot comes later, gas billowing out of it as it does. Inside the boat, Rufus indeed was about to pull the trigger. The hammer had come back but just as it was about to fire, the boat lurched viciously. Rufus still pulled the trigger but Jim Lewis' head was pulled away by just an inch. Within a second, Superman is back on shore, with Rufus (who was knocked out by the gas) and the gun, allowing Apsen to bring Jim to shore. In just a fierce moment, it's all over. Dinah was just about to tell Kal to carry her over the boat so she can use her Cry to knock out the hostage holder but everything happens entirely too fast. Between the boat being made to list a bit and Ollie's timely arrow shooting and Superman's taking flight there's no time for her to do more than wince. "Oh..." Looking at Rufus, Dina does the only thing she can do since everything else has been taken care of, that being checking the unconscious man's pulse to make sure the gas has only knocked him out and nothing else. "Nice work, everyone." Green Arrow lowers his bow as he watches Rufus be carried to shore. Even though the man is unconscious, this doesn't stop Arrow from shaking his head and questioning the man's intelligence. He looks around for the hostage. "I still want to know why. Someone just doesn't put a gun to someone's head for kicks. This guy did something to our shooter here. I want to know what." Aspen lets the boat come back down, the water lifting her up to deposit her on deck as she heads down to collect the hostage. Getting the water to carry the pair of them over to shore is a nice easy jaunt after that. Superman nods to Arrow, "I'd like to as well, but I imagine that regardless of how dumb we think this guy is, he'll be smart enough to lawyer up." Superman smiles softly to Aspen as she departs the water. "I guess we'll have to wait for the trial." "Well, it looks like you all got this under control so I'm going to call it a night, head on home." Turning slightly, Dinah looks at Green Arrow, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You know, if you want to get out of that costume come by my place." She's talking about his coming over for pizza and beer but hey, let him and the others assume she's coming onto the archer. Which she is. Just not that obviously so. She hopes. "Lawyers," Green Arrow spits. "Fat, old, white men in ill fitting suits. I want to know now, because Stupid over there is probably going to get stuck with some public defender and just get white washed into jail for the rest of his life." His eyes burn beneath the mask as stares daggers at Lewis. He turns to face Canary and Superman. "Just let me talk to him for two seconds? I..." He pauses as he catches Canary's comment. "Ummm, sure," he stammers as his mind just had to do a complete 180. Aspen sets Lewis down and has to hide a smile as Canary totally derails the Arrow. As the police start to rush in, the dripping-wet Aspen steps over next to Superman, her expression going back to something serious and sad. "Close." She says with a shake of her head. Superman shakes his head, "Arrow, let it go. We've done our job." He reaches out a hand, not to grab Oliver, but just as a soft 'let it be.' To Aspen, the smile returns and he gives her a nod. "Close. But success. Nice work." The smile on her face is very much 'The Canary that ate the Arrow', the broad grin more than enough to broadcast the 'I win' that's running through her head. "I'm not hard to find. Museum District, Gotham. Florist shop. See you later, I hope." Superman and Aspen are given a wave and then she's gone, Dinah walking through a small group of police officers only to then disappear. Green Arrow glances at Superman's hand and snaps, "Don't handle me, Blue Boy," but the anger has left his words for the most part with Canary's line. "Our job is justice. Says so right in our name. Letting the rich kid do what ever he wants isn't justice." He swings his bow up onto his shoulder and begins to head away from the scene. "That's just corruption." He grumbles the last, but Superman is sure to hear it. Aspen's brows arch upwards as Green Arrow snaps at Superman and she looks up at Big Blue with apology, even though she wasn't the one that snapped at him! Then she turns to look back at shooter and hostage, and all she feels is relief, and sadness. Superman gives Arrow a resigned look, but decides to keep quiet. Sometimes people just need to let off some steam. He hopes this is one of those cases. Meanwhile he looks back to Aspen, "Well, all’s well that ends well. You headed back to the Hall?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs